To Much to Handle
by Enchanted Crimson Rose
Summary: Pure angst stuff here. Tyson wonders why his 'friends' really want him around, but can they stop him before he hurts himself? mild YAOI TyKa


Crimson: Hey everybody, I'm back once again. Yes, I know I shouldn't be writing this, but the thought wouldn't leave me alone until I did. As soon as this is done I shall work on the final chapter of 'Why'....And then the final chapter of 'Chibi Mania' (Lord knows that chapter is WAY overdue)...and a new chapter to 'Chibi Tyson'. So, yeah I've got a lot to do, don't I? Anyway, this is just some angst that I decided to get out. After sitting for an hour degrading yourself it's nice to write a good suicide fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own BeyBlade, or any of the characters. I am only borrowing them for a while. I own myself, but still have no control over what I do. I DO however own my muse. Which is not in this story so I have no idea why I brought her up in the first place.  
  
Warnings: Suicide, and mild yaoi. The pairing is TyKa. I warn you that it is pretty sad, so if you don't like sad stuff I'd suggest that you NOT read.  
  
-To Much to Handle-  
  
The night's air was cold, chilling all those who dare to brave against it. A young trouble teen made his way threw the local park pulling his jacket closer to him as he walked. The wind blew past knocking a lock of midnight blue hair into his face, which he subconsciously brushed back as he continued on his way.  
His once bright, lively eyes now seemed dead and weathered; brimming with pain and longing for death, or any way to end it all as he so willingly wished it to. He laughed to himself drawing a few odd looks from the occasional passerby. But his laugh was not that of a happy nature, it held more of a bitter tone in it that seemed to promise death to no one in particular. Thinking to himself he thought why. Why? Why had everything gone the way it had? Why him? Why them? Just fucking why. He had so many questions that he had no answers to. And he hid all of this pain very well; you see no one suspects that the clown could have any problems. Either that or...they just don't care....  
  
-Back at the BladeBreaker's apartment building-  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Rei sighed looking out the window. Their blue haired teammate had disappeared a few hours ago and they were starting to get worried. It was already dark out and the prowlers were up and about. Fearing the worst the raven haired member of the team stood by the window searching for any sign of the young dragon. The red eyed phoenix of the group adopted an annoyed look on his face.  
"I'm sure the idiot is fine, he may have been stupid enough to go out there at night but he can take care of himself, Rei. You don't need to baby him." But Rei shook his head at the comment and resumed his post at the window. Max as well had a worried look to him.  
"I'm not so sure...He seemed a bit distracted and when I asked him about it he just brushed it off as nothing. I know something's wrong, but he won't tell me what." The blonde sighed heavily. Tyson was his best friend; he knew when something was bothering him! And usually Tyson would tell him...but lately he was more withdrawn. Like he didn't trust them, and that hurt Max. His best friend didn't trust him and he didn't know what to do. Suddenly the door flew open and in stepped the world champion. Kai growled as he proceeded to remove his windbreaker and sneakers.  
"Where the hell have you been for three hours?" Kai ground out as storm blue eyes turned to him. The dragon forced a smile and laughed.  
"I just went for a walk is all! And I got a little lost while I was in the park! Hehe, I'm not sure if you guys know this but the park looks a whole lot different in the night then it does in daylight!" Rei didn't look at all happy with the response as his eyes narrowed.  
"You were out taking a walk?!? Do you know what time it is?!? You had us all worried!! And all you have to say for yourself is that you got lost?!" Rei yelled seething in anger. The dragon's eyes narrowed dangerously as he took a step closer to the neko-jin, who subconsciously stepped back.  
"Who do you think you are, Rei?" Tyson growled surprising everyone including Kai, "Do you think you're my mother? Because I'd hate to break it to you, but you're not. I go where I want and when I damn well want to and none of that is any of your fucking business." Max stood up.  
"He was only worried about you, Tyson! That's no reason to-"  
"Oh great! You're taking HIS side too, Max!?!" Tyson interrupted, "You're all alike." He spat and walked out of the room throwing a chair out of his path on the way.  
Kai stared in disbelief; he had never seen Tyson act that way towards anybody! 'Maybe Max is on to something...something is on his mind. And we need to get to the bottom of this.' He thought to himself and sighed inwardly. 'Why are you doing this, Tyson? We do care for you...I care for you...'  
  
-In Tyson's Bedroom-  
  
He slammed the door behind him before locking it. 'Who the hell do they think they are? It's my damned business when and where I go! They don't even really care! They were only afraid that their world champion wouldn't be here for the upcoming tournament! Bunch of low-life leeches, they've never gave a damn about me.' He lied back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He wished they were gone, all of them. He knew that they didn't really care about him! It was all an act, he just knew it! A sudden knock on his door jerked him back to reality, but he decided it best to ignore them. But the more he ignored it the more persistent the knocks came.  
"Fuck off!" He finally yelled startling the person on the other side of the door.  
"Tyson, open this door right now!" Kai yelled at him, the stoic captain had decided to press his luck with the hot-tempered youth. Tyson shot the door a pissed look before responding.  
"I don't have to do a damn thing you say, Hiwatari!" He spat out the name like it was something vile. Kai inwardly winced at the use of his surname. 'This must be bad; he never uses our last names.' Kai mused.  
"Tyson, I just want to talk!" He tried once again, but to no avail.  
"And here I thought you were incapable of that!" The blue eyed boy shot back. Before Kai had a chance to speak again, Rei and Max came around the corner. Rei appeared to have been crying and Max patted his shoulder. Max turned to Kai and mouthed the words 'Any luck?', but Kai just shook his head. Rei sniffed and turned to the door.  
"Tyson? I'm sorry about what I said...I was only worried about you. It was dark and you had been gone a long time! I thought something might've happened, and I panicked. I didn't mean to yell at you and I really am sorry..." Rei sniffed again and a pang of sadness ran it's coarse threw Tyson's veins, but he knew better. They were only using him, the whole lot of them!  
"Oh yes I'm so sure you're sorry.." He snapped, disbelief dripping from his tone. He shot the door a murderous glare as he walked over to his knapsack which had been carelessly thrown to the floor. He dug his arm around for a while before retracting it, producing a slick silver pistol. The others were still talking outside his door but he paid them no attention as he studied the metal weapon in his hand.  
Upon hearing a clank of metal, Kai began to get worried. 'He wouldn't do that would he?' He thought to himself.  
"Tyson? What are you doing?" He asked a bit too nervous and caught the attention of the other two beside him. They too listened to the clangs of metal and knew what Kai had meant.  
"None of your damn business!" This worried Kai further and so he decided it best to try being forceful now.  
"Tyson! You open this door now or we're going to break it down!" Tyson glance up at the door and scowled, but he didn't care. By the time they bust that door down, he'll be done.  
"Fine, sure go ahead. I don't care anymore..." He retorted back as he loaded the gun. "I don't see why you're keeping up that act anyway!?! Why don't you just admit that you only want me around because I can beyblade!?!" The others gasped, so that's what was bothering him! Max took a slight step towards the door before speaking.  
"Is that what you think of us? You can't really believe that about us...can you?" Max asked, hurt evident in his every word. Tyson growled at the 'fake' caring in his 'friends' voice.  
"Isn't that what you think of me?" He spat bitterly, snapping the back of the gun to set it. Rei having heard that with his sensitive ears panicked.  
"No! Tyson, that's not the only reason we want you around!! It's true that you're an excellent blader, but you're also our friend! I thought you knew that!?!" He cried at the door trying as hard as he could to keep his friend alive.  
"Tyson, what makes you think that we don't care?!" Kai stepped up, "When have we ever made it seem that way?!" Tyson paid no mind to the question as he brought the revolver up to his head. Shakily he pressed the mouth of the gun to his temple and smiled resting his index finger on the trigger.  
"It's too late for any of that now...I've made up my mind. I don't stay where I'm not wanted...so if I'm not wanted anywhere...then I'll just leave completely." He smirked and began his mental countdown.  
  
...5  
  
"No! Tyson don't do it!!" Rei yelled.  
  
...4  
  
"Tyson! You can't do this to us buddy!" Max cried.  
  
...3  
  
"P-Please don't do this!" Kai choked.  
  
...2  
  
"I care too much about you!" Kai continued.  
  
...1  
  
"I LOVE YOU, DAMNIT!" Kai screamed.  
  
...BANG...  
  
..No...what had he done? Kai loved him...he really did! And Tyson cried as his body fell to the ground, regret filling him. And he died against the floor with only one thing on his mind... 'I'm sorry Kai...please forgive me...' And even though he was dead...he cried. The carpet beneath was soaked with his tears as his blood began to stain it's way through. It was then that he realized what a mistake he'd made as he watched his lifeless body from the corner of the room. He watched as his friends broke down his door and ran to his body...as Kai picked him up and cradled him in his arms while sobbing into his chest...as Max fell to the ground tears running down his cheeks and Rei falling beside him choking back his own. 'They did care...' he thought, 'how could I have been so stupid?...' he cried shedding his own tears.  
Kai finally looked away from Tyson's body that lay in his hands and over to the gun lying on the floor. He carefully picked it up and readied the point to himself...the deed was not over and the day was not done...and he would not let Tyson die alone...  
  
...bang...  
  
...I guess sometimes life can just be...too much to handle...  
  
-Owari-  
  
Crimson: Well, I hope that you liked it...that sounded really morbid to me, anyone else?  
  
Tyson: It's just HAD to be me didn't it?  
  
Crimson: Yep, well please review and tell me what you think. This is my first BeyBlade angst so be easy! Actually this is only my second angst all together! But I love writing it so...yeah. R & R please. 


End file.
